


Apocalypse

by Anonymous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - X-Men Fusion, Character Death, M/M, NHEV, No Happy Ending Fest, Unhappy Ending, X-Men Apocalypse references, calamities, i recommend to watch the first part of X-Men Apocalypse for visualization, this is actually set in Ming Dynasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chen swore to serve his master but he also swore to protect his lover.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15
Collections: No Happy Ending Fest - 2020





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** Self-Prompt  
>  **Prompt:** Chen is one of the four horsemen of Apocalypse. Shixun, or the new host of En Sabah Nur also known as the God of Apocalypse or Apocalypse himself, is his lover.  
>  **Pairing/Main Character(s):** Chen/Sehun  
>  **Side Characters(if any):** Kai/Yixing/Victoria Song  
>  **Word Count:** 7407  
>  **Warning(s)/Additional Tag(s):** X-Men Apocalypse references, death, calamity, betrayal  
>  **Author's note:** To the mods,  
> Thank you so much for hosting the fest.  
> And thank you to everyone who supported me while writing this fic. Please enjoy! Thank you!

He goes by a lot of names.

Maybe every civilization has a name for someone like him, someone like them.

But out of all the names that he got from different places and different mouths, his most favoured is the most generic one.

Death. The Horseman of Death.

"Death! Come on! We need to flee! En Sabah Nur already destroyed this civilization! If we don't leave right now, we will be stuck here!"

Death shook his head as he remembered what War said before they left the recent civilization that their master had destroyed. It's a bright morning and today is not the day to remember the things that happened in the past. As much as possible Death doesn’t want to remember any of the things that they did before. It’s ironic right? He doesn’t want to remember the destruction that they brought in their master’s chosen civilization.

"Good morning Chen! Did you have a good sleep?" Death smiled at Pestilence when he greeted up as soon as he reached the kitchen. Pestilence had already prepared their breakfast and is fixing the table now so Death hurried to him to help.

"I did. Thank you, Kai." Death replied, a bright and enthusiastic smile never leaving his face as he places the plates where his other brothers and sister sits during meals.

"Have you seen Qian? Is Jiashuai still asleep?" Kai asked again, this time, he already sat on his designated seat. And started putting food on the plates in front of him.

"I saw Qian watering the plants." he said, pertaining to Famine, the only woman in the team. Contrary to her alias, Famine is a very beautiful and lively woman. "I haven't seen Jiashuai, yet. Maybe he's still asleep." Death added, pertaining to War.

After the fall of the last civilization or their last mission, where the four of them lived, him, War and Pestilence fled together, hand in hand and their powers brought them to a far province in Imperial China where they started to live as siblings to blend in. Famine was not with them because she suffered the most impact of the destruction. Her body did not regenerate on time that’s why she asked the other three to go without her. Famine arrived in the wrong town, and a family took her in, tended her wounds. But Famine, being Famine, she brought destruction on the family resulting to fatalities.

They are living like mortals for years now, even change their appearance and the way they dress for the people not to raise their suspicion towards the four of them. The four of them also agreed not to use their power for the meantime, for their powers causes destruction and fatalities.

The Horseman of War, the strongest amongst the four of them, also the most ruthless, goes now by the name of Jiashuai. He is a martial arts teacher in a nearby school for boys. Jiashuai is really loved by the kids because of his endearing personality and warmth towards the kids, he can’t let anyone pass without him smiling towards them. It is seen every time he goes out for a walk, even just going to the market. He can't pass by without a kid greeting him or coming to him.

The Horseman of Famine is now known as Qian. She is a dressmaker who works for a rich family in town. Qian is admired for her talent and penchant for creating beautiful clothes. The mistress of the family is always fascinated by her work so she always made sure that Qian is paid and fed well during the days of her work. Qian is also very fond of her mistress and its family too. According to her, she remembered the mortal family who took her in before when she was dying from their last mission. She was too weak at that time and the others too so they were able to leave all together.

The Horseman of Pestilence now poses as Kai. He is a merchant who sells the crops that they grow in the garden surrounding the house that they live in. Kai is quite famous in the market for his loudness and the friendly atmosphere that he's giving. People love hearing him talk and seeing him smile. Kai’s smiles are contagious, most especially the way he laughs, making the other people laugh along with him. Kai is the youngest among the four of them because the former host of Pestilence died a couple hundred years ago in a fierce battle with the Babylonians who found out about their transfer ritual. They were ambushed and the three of them barely escaped. The fallen Horseman of Pestilence, named Canlie remained, for them to fled safely.

And him, the Horseman of Death, uses the name Chen. He is the one who's in charge of the household chores when the three are out doing their work. Chen prefers to stay in the house and tend to the chores and the garden when the three are out doing their jobs. Because someone has to stay to make the house clean and neat.

The four of them live and blend on to the new civilization where they now live as if they were not a key role to En Sabah Nur when he destroyed a civilization years ago. They were visited by countless nightmares, hearing the voices of the people that they tormented. But as the time goes by, they just all learned to cope with it. The nightmares were the reminder that they were once human before they all became the hosts to the Horsemen of Apocalypse. That they were once innocent mortals before they became immortal killers.

"Good morning Kai, Chen! Where is Jiashuai? Can we eat now?" Qian asked as soon as she gets inside the house and dashed towards the kitchen. He even flicked her wet hands to Kai who snarled at her. Qian loves teasing their youngest because he can’t stand her annoying nature.

"Jiashuai! Come down! It's time to eat!" Chen called out since Qian already settled on her seat and started eating the food Kai had prepared, not even bothering for the other to wait before eating because she said that watering the plants is too tired and she needs to eat immediately to replenish her energy.

Jiashuai came down, his eyes still slightly closed and sat beside Kai, since Qian seats beside Chen.

"Good morning." he greeted and reached for the green tea and started slurping it down.

The sounds of the metal chopsticks clanking on the glass wares resonated in the whole house. The four Horsemen kept their silence as they ate their food. The soft breeze is accompanied by the chirping of the birds, visiting their garden.

"I won't be home until the day after tomorrow. Madam Li's eldest daughter is getting married and I'm already working on her wedding dress. It's really a difficult work to do since she has a lot of requests. Please don’t forget to water the plants for me." Qian reminded after they all finished eating. Watering the plants is one of her daily tasks so she asked anyone to do it since she will not be home for 2 days.

"What time are you going to leave, Qian? I'll prepare some food for you to bring." Chen said. Qian smiled and pinched his cheeks. Chen’s eyebrows furrowed because of the pain caused by Qian’s pinch.

"Chen-chen is really sweet. Shixun is really lucky to have you! That bastard! I can’t still believe that he managed to snatch you away from us!" she said, making Chen blushes as he remembers his lover's name.

"Awww. Chen-chen's face is going red upon the mention of Shixun's name. Do you miss him?" Kai asked, teases, rather. Chen just rolled his eyes and started to gather the utensils and plates that they used since Jiashuai is tasked to wash the dishes after eating their breakfast. Chen didn't answer Kai's question anymore. He just started to prepare the ingredients for the meals that he will send to Qian for her trip.

After washing the dishes, Jiashuai left first to go to the martial arts school, followed by Kai who’s headed to the market. Since the two were already gone, it was just him and Qian who were left at home since she's waiting for the food before she sets off for her trip.

"Chen, can I ask you a question?" Qian asked. Chen felt a sudden chill on his spine upon hearing Qian speak. He feels that something is wrong. Or maybe something bad will happen. He doesn't know. He often gets this kind of feeling every time their master were about to summon the four of them.

"What is it?" Chen asked as he carefully packed the food for it to last long until Qian arrives at the house where she works. Qian’s mistress’ house is quite far from their town making the travel time long. So the food needs to be packed and stored carefully so it won’t spoil along the way.

"Are you hearing him? Did you hear him recently?" Chen dropped what he was holding after he heard Qian. His breath became ragged and his heartbeat became erratic. He knew it. He knew it! The time before he summons them is getting closer.

"No." he answered and stood silent for a while. His silence is deafening. He had so much to say but has no courage to voice it out. "Have you?" Chen is scared of what Qian will say. What if he comes and calls them again?

"Yes. I don't know if it's only me among the four of us who hears him but I definitely do." Qian let's out an exasperated breath and stares at Chen. "Are you scared? Are you scared to leave again and leave Shixun behind?" Qian asked. Chen fell into deep silence. He doesn't want to talk about it. He doesn't want to talk about leaving. He doesn't want to talk about keeping secrets from Shixun to the point of leaving him when En Sabah Nur finally calls for them again. He doesn’t but he has to. To ensure Shixun’s safety.

They were not allowed to bond with the mortals, or they chose not to. Because they don’t want another casualty before leaving. The innocent lives that were killed in every civilization destruction is enough.

"I don't know Qian. But there's one thing that I'm sure. I don't want to leave him. I can’t leave him." Chen said with a heavy heart as he stops a drop of tear from coming out of his eye. He can’t cry. He shouldn’t feel pain.

Because En Sabah Nur can feel it in any way. They are connected with him at some point. The anger, resent, frustration, jealousy and sadness can be felt by their master making it easier for him to track them down. And at this point, Chen doesn’t want to leave yet. Or he doesn’t want to leave. He never wants to.

\----------------------

Chen combs his silky hair as he prepares himself because he and Shixun will be meeting later at the town's market since he just came back to the town last night from his trip to the Imperial City. Chen is smiling at himself in front of the mirror as he visualizes Shixun's smiles welcoming him as he walks closer to him to envelope him for a hug. 2 weeks is too long for him not to miss his beloved lover.

He is excited as he puts on his jacket to shelter him from the cold summer breeze. Chen left an hour early than their scheduled meeting time because who knows? Shixun might arrive early and Chen does not want to any time to get to waste. Especially now…

Chen stayed at Kai's store for the mean time since it's still early and he started helping him in selling the goods. As soon as he arrived, customers started arriving too, making everything sold out in just a few minutes. It’s one of the powers of the Horseman of Death. Death attracts life. In any form of it.

"I really like it when you come here and help me." Kai said and smiled at him as they started to close the store since all the products that he has to sell for the day is already sold out. Chen replied with a light smile.

"What can I say? Death attracts life." Chen declared followed by a soft laugh after washing his hands because he has to leave already since sundown is already nearing. Kai’s loud laughter echoed at the whole place. Chen just shook his head because he just told the truth and he knows that Kai is already familiar with it.

Chen arrived at their meeting place only to find Shixun already waiting for him in his white cardigan that Chen made last winter, as a gift for him, as a token of his love. To shield him from the cold. Chen immediately hugged his lover as he came close.

The warmth of their bodies enveloped each other as they dove into each other's embrace. Chen buried his head on Shixun's broad chest, letting him feel that he missed him terribly during the days that he was gone. He smiled when Shixun embraced him tighter and kissed his hair before kissing his forehead. Silence reigned over the both of them as the cool breeze started to linger on their skins.

"I missed you. A lot." Shixun whispered to his ear, still not breaking from their tight hug. Chen just hummed as a response because he just wants to be close with Shixun right now. He wants to enjoy the last remaining moments. "Did you miss me?" Shixun asked. Chen laughed as if he heard a ridiculous question.

"I do! Of course, I do! You were gone for several weeks, Shixun! How could I not miss you?!" Chen responded and he faced his lover who is smiling widely at him. Chen pouted as Shixun cups his face and gives him a feathery-lite kiss on his lips. Shixun loves to plant a kiss on every part of his body, and who is he to say no?

"I missed you too, my love. I missed you so much." Shixun whispered as his light touch caresses Chen's silky and soft chocolate brown locks down to his reddish cheeks. His touch lingered on the shorter's face, tracing his features; the high cheekbones, the perfectly-sculpted eyebrows, the high nose and most importantly, the feline-like pair of lips that he loves to taste.

Chen smiled at what his lover said. His heart is beating erratically for he couldn't contain all of his emotions. It was too much. The emotions that Shixun is making him feel is too much. Shixun is making his heart beat faster than normal. He is also sure that his cheeks are already blushing at what Shixun said.

He was about to say something when he heard that familiar voice whom he doesn't want to hear. Not now, not anytime soon. Please. For the love of everything, not now.

"Come… to…me…my horsemen…"

Chen felt the terrible shiver running down his spine as he started to process what he just heard. It was him. He found them. Again.

"What happened, my love? Are you feeling okay? Do you want to sit down for a moment?" Shixun asked because Chen is currently shaking and his grip on Shixun's arm is getting tighter. His breath became also ragged as he struggled to keep himself balanced.

"I… I have to go now, Shixun. Can we meet again tomorrow?" Chen asked, trying so hard to cover his shaking voice. This is the first time that he got scared and started to tremble when he heard En Sabah Nur's voice. He’s trying so hard to suppress the fear he was feeling. Their master can’t know he already developed a fear. The Horsemen’s only fear should be the death of their Master. Nothing else.

So the fear that Chen feels now for Shixun can’t be discovered. He needs to conceal it as best as he could if he wants Shixun to live. En Sabah Nur can’t know anything about him. For he will take his lover’s life if he finds out.

"Sure. I will wait for you here tomorrow, my love. Take care on your way home. I will still have to wed you." Shixun said followed by a light kiss on Chen's lips. The Horseman of Death just tried to force himself for a smile before walking away.

Chen closed the doors and windows immediately as soon as he arrived home. He locked every door and shut every window before looking for Kai and Jiashuai. Good thing the two are just inside their rooms.

"Did you hear him? He called us." Chen stated as he settled on the floor, hands still trembling and heart still pounding so fast. "He called when I was with Shixun. And I was so scared. Master can’t find out who Shixun is." Chen added.

"When Qian said that she's been hearing him for some time, I didn't believe her. But when I heard him a while ago, that's when I realized that we have to leave soon." Jiashuai stated, making all them breathe exasperatedly. They are all not ready to leave. Especially him. He is not yet ready to leave this place and do what their master wants. He is not yet ready to leave Shixun behind because who knows when they will come back? Who knows if they can come back? Who knows if Shixun is still alive when they be able to come back?

"Chen, are you okay?" Kai asked. He and Jiashuai sat beside him and they both tried to comfort the troubled Horseman of Death. "You know you have to leave him soon." Kai reminded him as if he doesn't know what he has to do, as if he is not aware of what he will do.

Chen's heart is aching so bad as of this moment. And he just wants to go back to the time where he was not yet close to Shixun. When they were not lovers yet. He knew that time will eventually come where they will have to leave, where he had to leave this place; and the other horsemen tried so hard to stop him from falling for the mortal deeper but Chen can't seem to stop himself.

How can he? When Shixun showed him the real purpose of life? When he showed him how happy it is to live? When he made thing ponder that actually living the mortal’s life is what he wanted? When he made him realize, unconsciously, that doing what their master wants them to do is not making him happy.

That is not what he wants. That is not what he wanted. All he wants is to be with Sehun. To marry him and bear his children and be with him until his mortal body perish along with his lover's. He fell in love with Shixun so deep. So deep that he's already drowning but he doesn't want to get up. So deep that it makes him want to forget who he is. So deep that it makes him desire to be a mortal again.

Chen doesn’t want to be the Horseman of Death anymore. He just wants to live a normal life again, with his beloved Shixun, away from their master; away from the danger and destruction that he brings.

"Chen, you have to start ending things off with him immediately. Who knows when will En Sabah Nur finally call the four of us to start the transfer ritual once again."

\-----------------

“Chen, what’s troubling you?” Shixun asked. Chen finally got out of his reverie and faced the taller man sitting beside him. His beautiful face welcomed him in his anxious state. The Horseman shook his head before leaning on his lover’s wide shoulder.

“I just want to feel this serene moment with you, my love.” Chen whispered making the other smile. He tried so hard to suppress the fear and distress he’s feeling under his cheerful yet troubled smiles, hoping for Shixun to not to notice anything. But his lover is not stupid. Shixun knew Chen like the back of his hand, familiar of is every emotion he conveys like every line written on his palm.

“My love, I can feel your troubles through your long face and heavy breathing.” Shixun whispered to him but Chen does not want to talk about it. He just wants to savor their remaining time together, not thinking anything about what they can do, what he can do as the Horseman of Death.

“Shixun, if I ask you to marry me right now, will you do it?” Chen asked. He doesn’t know why he asked that specific question. Well, maybe because he wants to be tied with Sehun already? He wants to seal this life with him. He wants to create as many memories with him as he can that he can remember throughout his whole life; to be remembered in time.

Chen then heard Shixun’s boisterous laughter before a soft caress followed by a chaste peck on his left cheek. “My love, if you asked me to get married now, I’ll marry you without second thoughts. I just want to be with you, Chen. To be your husband and live with you until we both perish from this world.”

Chen’s sobs woke his roommate Kai in the middle of the dark and cold night. Tears stained his face as he remembers the exact words that Shixun said that day. His heart is throbbing so hard right now. Shixun just wants to live with until he dies. Chen wants that too. But he has a duty to fulfill and a master to serve until his own death.

“Chen, what’s happening? Why are you crying.” Kai asked, as he sat on beside the sobbing Horseman of Death. Chen just continued pouring his tears out, not answering Kai’s question in any time. This made the Horsemen of War and Famine come into their room. Qian and Jiashuai looked troubled too.

“What happened to him? I can hear his wails from my room.” Qian asked Kai. Her room is located at the attic but being the only woman and oldest among the four; being with En Sabah Nur ever since he ascended to the mortal world to cause destruction, she’s the most sensitive. Qian kneeled in front of the sobbing man and held his hand. “Chen, what happened?” she asked.

“Qian, I just want to be a mortal again.”

\------------

“Chen, accept this ring as a sign of my love and fulfillment of my promise. With this ring, let me seal my fate with you, to love and hold you until the day that I die. With this ring, I promise you my heart and my life. And this is my solemn vow.” Shixun slid a silver band on Chen’s ring finger. It’s not a wedding band, but a promise ring. A ring that seals his fate with Chen, to love and hold him until the day that he dies.

“Shixun, accept this ring as a sign of my undying love and my life. With this ring, I am entwining myself to you, to love and hold you until the day that I perish. With this ring, I promise to love and protect you in every way that I can. And this is my solemn vow.” Chen slid their promise into Sehun’ slender ring finger. The latter smiled at him before kissing his lips softly.

Chen stares at Qian, Jiashuai and Kai who’s looking fondly at them. Days after his crying outburst, Shixun asked his hand for marriage. And of course, who is he to say no? And so the Chen and Shixun exchanged their vows in front of the three other horsemen inside their humble home. It’s not a wedding but just a simple ceremony though, for Chen asked the other three to grant Shixun the protection from them.

The promise ring is laced with ancient magic that protects Shixun against En Sabah Nur. With the combined powers of the four horsemen, their master will not be able to hunt down and hurt Chen’s beloved. It was Chen’s one wish before they depart this place.

The silver bands glisten on Chen’s finger as he stares at his hand. He smiles as he remembers Shixun’s vows. He’s happy that Shixun will finally be free from their ruthless master. Sehun will be spared once En Sabah Nur finds him. He can’t attack any of the Horsemen because it only means hurting himself in the process. As long as Shixun is wearing their promise ring, En Sabah Nur cannot hurt any part of his body.

“Chen, he’s safe now. I think we can finally leave this place peacefully. He’s been calling for us every night.” Kai said. Chen just nodded. Now that he knows that Shixun is safe, he can leave this place peacefully.

“Then let’s leave at sunset tomorrow.” It was Qian who decided. The three of them agreed.

That same day, Chen spent the night on Shixun’s home. He slept soundly on his arms after telling him that he and his siblings will be gone for a trip. Chen promised that he will come back to him no matter what and he reminded Sehun to never remove their ring whatever happens.

Chen’s heart is in terrible pain as he locks the front door. The sun is setting and it only means that they departure is nearing. Qian and Kai held his hand. “Chen, it’s going to be okay. We will comeback for you to fulfill your promise with him.” Qian assured her but words aren’t enough for Chen.

The four of them held hands because their powers will take them to their master. They don’t need to find him because he and them were connected. The Horsemen’s lives and powers came from En Sabah Nur. He can’t hurt any of them because it will hurt him too. That’s why he asked for the other Horsemen’s powers in sealing the Sehun’s promise ring with ancient magic.

Chen closed his eyes and let their ancient magic locate where their master is. He expected for a long journey, may a week of two but then he’s surprised when they woke up after two days. The sound of their clothing echoed in the room where they all woke up. The whole temple is silent and dark and cold. Fear, despair, destruction and death is felt as they scanned every one of the halls. Silence is deafening. Their anxiousness is evident.

“My Horsemen… you’re finally here.” En Sabah Nur’s cold and deep voice whispered on their ears. It sent shivers on Chen’s spine but he must maintain his calm. This is not the first time that they’ll going to do this so he should be used to it.

“Master. We are pleased to meet you.” Kai greeted. En Sabah Nur then appeared in front of them in his full armor. The metal on the said protective clothing is causing the noise inside the temple as their master walk towards them. The four of them stood up to welcome him. His huge body physique courtesy of his current host towered the four them. His power is felt in every corner of the room.

“I already found a new host. We will be starting the transfer ritual soon.” He declared. The four of them maintained their low bows before they nodded. “I will be going away for a few days and when I come back, we will immediately the transfer ritual. I can’t wait to destroy the Ming Dynasty.”

\------------------------

“I wonder who is Master’s new host.” Jiashuai said as they set up the altar that will be used for the transfer ritual. En Sabah Nur chose the biggest temple in Imperial China to be their altar. The Horsemen stripped off everything in it for it be used by their master, the talismans, warding materials, their master even killed the monks residing there.

Right now, Qian and Kai is out, locating En Sabah Nur’s believers throughout the country. They will need disciples and audiences waiting for their master after the transfer ritual is finally done. They are also spreading pests and infecting the crops in every town that they visit. Pestilence and Famine is always the ones who kicks off the destruction of every civilization. Pestilence has pests like locusts living inside him and once he lets them out, it will immediately infect the crops. Famine’s touch is lethal. As soon as her hand lays on a plant, the life in it will immediately be gone. And it will spread until everything has dried up and dead. Jiashuai’s whispers are poison. His words cause war. One whisper from the Horseman of War will encourage a mortal to kill. And Death, he is the ace of the four. His powers are fueled by the lives of people that they have perished in their hands.

Chen is doing his task skillfully but his mind is wandering elsewhere. He keeps on thinking about his lover, Shixun. His heart is constricting every time he realizes that he might not come back to him. That he when their mission has finally ended, Shixun might not be in the mortal anymore.

Is this the atonement for every life that he mercilessly consumed for the past centuries? Is this his punishment for every civilization that they have destroyed? Is this it? Chen tried so hard not to shed a tear. He can’t let these emotions overpower him or else, Shixun will be in grave danger. He is finally safe. That’s what all that matters right now; Shixun’s safety against their master above anything else.

Days past but it was a blur. Chen can’t even remember what the two of them did every single day. He doesn’t remember. He doesn’t bother to remember. He doesn’t want to remember. He just wants for this mission to end as soon as possible so that he can come back to Shixun immediately. The three other Horsemen can tell that Death has changed. Gone was the cold and pitiless Horseman of Death. Instead, what they saw beneath his thick armor and underneath his power is warmth and love.

“I can already see the fall of the Ming Dynasty. You did well, Kai, Qian. Most of the agricultural areas are already suffering from a huge damage on their crops. Famine will spread in the country in no time.” Jiashuai praised the two Horsemen who came back from their trip. Qian and Kai smirked at his remark. Chen just kept his silence. For his mind is still is still in elsewhere.

“War should follow next. This dynasty needed uprisings and being conquered.” Qian said. Jiashuai agreed. He stood up from his seat and projected an image on the wall from his hand. Jiashuai showed images of peasants from the different parts of the country, walking and hiding from the dark alleys, waiting for anybody to be ambushed and robbed.

“I will visit every town and whispers words of war towards the peasants. Their oppression will cause uprisings towards their leaders.” Jiashuai said. The other two Horseman agreed. Especially Qian because she’s very fond of uprisings and protests. Peasants protesting to their masters and then being killed after is her favorite part. “And of course, the dynasty will need a strong enemy. The Manchus.”

\---------------

Shixun sits at the riverbank to watch the sunset, alone. He watches as the sun sets down to the West, creating beautiful hues of red, yellow and orange, as it dips down the horizon. The calm wind blows across his face. Shixun smiled. It makes him think of his beloved husband, Chen. His husband loves the view of the setting sun. Because according to him, sunsets always reminds him of the last gasp of beauty before the death of the day.

He calmly breaths as the sun finally reached the horizon. Darkness is slowly spreading across the country. The cold breeze is slowly enveloping his senses. He’s out here alone but he can definitely feel that someone powerful is approaching.

Shixun shivered when he felt the entity near him. Its power is intense. And its calling him. He tried to ignore it but it’s coming after him. Shixun is about to leave the riverbank when a cold and calloused hand reached for his arm. He felt shocked, as if electricity flowed to his veins. The entity is powerful. Too powerful. It seems like it already devoured thousands of mortal souls based on what Shixun deduced.

“Stay back.” He calmly said. The entity lets go of his arm and Shixun chose not to look at it. He slowly inhaled the cold air to calm his lungs. Why is the entity not attacking him? Why is it not killing him? Those questions lingered on his mind.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you… Wu Shixun.” The entity’s voice is deep and hoarse, like someone who’s speaking from below the ground. Shixun kept his cool. He can’t be intimidated by this one. “Look at me… Wu Shixun.” he ordered. Shixun struggled hard not to face the powerful entity behind him but he is just a weak mortal against him.

Shixun’s eyes widened when he finally recognized the entity standing tall in front of him. The suit of armor reflecting the light coming from the skies, the bloodshot eyes and powerful aura enveloping him. He is En Sabah Nur! The god of the Apocalypse, the Destroyer of the civilizations, the God of Destruction, according to the ancient books his grandfather let him read when he was just a young boy.

What is he doing here? Why is he here? And how did he know his name?! Shixun started to worry about Chen. He left a few weeks ago with his siblings to go to the Imperial City. What if En Sabah Nur found them? And he hurt them because they were related to Chen and Chen is related to him?!

Paranoia started to creep on Shixun’s mind. His fear for his husband is overflowing. He doesn’t want anything bad to happen to Chen! Not now, not ever!

“What do you want from me, God of Apocalypse?” he bravely asked. Fear is overshadowed by bravery. Fear for himself and for Chen. En Sabah Nur is a powerful ancient being. His magic is older than any of Shixun’s ancestors.

“I only want one thing from you, Wu Shixun. I need you to be new host of my consciousness.” Shixun shivered at he just heard. He stared weirdly at the powerful entity but he couldn’t stand his gaze because he feels his energy is being sucked by his mere presence. So he looked away.

“No.”

“You can’t say no, Wu Shixun. Or else your beloved Chen will die brutally in my arms.”

Shixun trembled at his words. His heart raced and he feels every bead of sweat forming on his forehead. Not Chen. For the love of the Jade Emperor, not his husband. En Sabah Nur is someone who does not take no for an answer. That’s why he’s scared, not for himself, but for his beloved husband.

So Shixun finally decided.

“I will do it.”

My love, if I became the new host of the God of Destruction, I will look for you immediately the moment I wake up and I will promise to be with you. We will live for a long time.

\-----------

“Chen?! Where are you?! Come back here, quick!” Famine’s voice echoed inside Death’s mind. He’s currently out collecting the souls of the mortals who died because of the slow destruction that they made. The other three Horsemen were left to wait for their master to come back from his journey.

“Why? Did something happen?” he asked. Famine did not answer his question. So death finished his mission before set back to their palace where the Horsemen and the supporters of En Sabah Nur are waiting.

Silence is growing as Death walks the hallways of the temple. Tiny candles are the only ones who provides light against utter darkness. Death can’t fathom what’s happening. He can already feel the presence of their master. And a slight fear from one of the Horsemen whom he can’t recognize.

What’s happening? Why can he sense fear?

Death arrived at the hall where the transfer ritual will commence. He is welcomed by Pestilence, Famine and War and their master. The God of Destruction smiled as soon as Death laid his eyes on him. And he cannot decipher why he can feel his mortal body trembling at the God of Destruction’s sinister smile.

“Master. Welcome back. Did you found someone to transfer your consciousness to?” Death politely asked. En Sabah Nur smiled at him once again. And Death feels a little frightened because their master never smiles. Death can feel Famine’s piercing stares behind him. What’s happening to Famine? Is the fear he felt a while ago was hers?

“I did, my Horseman. Look at him. He’s perfect.” En Sabah Nur lifted his hand to and the body resting on the altar made of stone. It was covered with a white cloth and with one snap of his finger, the white cloth was blown away by an invisible wind. “Isn’t he, Death? Or should I perhaps call you, Chen?”

Death was rooted at the spot where he stood. The heart from his mortal body is beating so fast like a horse’s heart during a race. His hands are trembling and his forehead is emitting so much beads of sweat. What is Shixun doing in here?! Why is he here?! How did En Sabah Nur found him?!

And before the other Horsemen could speak, Death is already on his knees, pleading on their master to spare his lover. He is stopping his eyes from shedding any ounce of tear because En Sabah Nur hates tears. He hates the salty smell of tears and the different emotions coming from them.

“Master, please. Not him. Please. I beg you.” Death pleaded but the God of Destruction just covered Shixun’s sleeping body. His mortal heart feels like it’s being torn into several pieces. The pain is eating him from inside.

“Death.” Famine immediately went to him. She helped him stood up and held his hand. “Death, Shixun already made a bond to our master. And you perfectly knew that bond created by the new host from the current one can’t take it back.” Famine whispered on his ear. She held on Death’s still shaking hands as she guides him away from the stone altar.

“Let’s start the transfer ritual.” En Sabah Nur declared.

A line of priests and priestesses processioned through the hall of the candle-lit temple while the four Horsemen positioned between the two stone altars. Shixun is lying on the left while En Sabah Nur laid on the right. Death, without any orders, automatically stood beside his lover.

He held his cold hand and kissed every finger. Shixun milkish-white complexion is almost as pale as the white cloth that’s covering his body. Death cannot decipher on how and why Shixun is here. The ring on his finger is still there. So how did En Sabah Nur dragged him here? Unless he went on his own accord.

“Shixun, my love. I don’t know why are you here but I will promise to protect and serve you, until I can, my love.” Death whispered. He and Famine stood on the both side of the altar where Shixun and En Sabah Nur lies while Pestilence and War stood as guard.

The followers are already lined up outside, waiting for the new host to rise. The heat coming from the sun reflects from the gold pyramids surrounding the altars. And when everything is ready, the four Horsemen and their priests and priestesses started chanting for the transfer ritual.

\----

The people have already woken up. And they have finally united against the false god who only brings them destruction, who only causes them disasters and calamities and death. The people have prepared for this day to happen. After centuries, after millennia.

The day where the God of Destruction is at his weakest. The only time in centuries that he is at his lowest point. The day of the transfer ritual.

The one who lead the revolution against the false god gave hidden hand signals for the soldiers to know when to strike. And when the leader released the signals, the soldiers released the hidden boulders.

“DEATH TO THE FALSE GOD! WE SHOULD ONLY BELIEVE IN THE JADE EMPEROR!”

“DEATH TO THE FALSE GOD!”

“BELIEVE ONLY IN THE JADE EMPEROR!”

\-------

It was War who heard the clamoring caused by the falling structures. The walls of the hall are falling but the other Horsemen are still chanting. Half of En Sabah Nur’s consciousness is already transferred to Shixun. War surveyed the dark hall. The priests and priestesses are still chanting but the soldiers are all prepared to attack.

“We’ve been betrayed!” War screamed at the top of his lungs, distracting the other Horsemen. Death immediately heard him and it was him who killed the soldiers who was about to attack War from behind.

“Protect our master and the new host! I’ll finish the ritual!” Death screamed. The other Horsemen stopped chanting and did their best to protect both En Sabah Nur and Shixun against the falling debris. But the large pieces of wood and cement can’t seem to stop from falling and falling from the ceiling.

Everything happened so fast and they just noticed that all of the priests and priestesses are already dead. Some died because of the debris scattered everywhere and the other died because of the attacks from the traitors. Pestilence and War are still defending them from the soldiers. But the traitors keep on coming from every side of the already destroyed hall.

“Kai!” Death yelled when he saw, on his own eyes, after huge chunk of rubbles fell on Kai as he tried to divert it to the group of soldiers entering the hall. “Kai! No! Famine! War! Pestilence is dead!” Death yelled to the other two. He felt a pang of pain struck on his being, like he lost a part of him.

“Get out of here, Famine! War! And look for another suitable mortal to receive Pestilence’s powers!” Death bawled but War and Famine shook their heads. “Get out of here! I’ll follow shortly!”

“We are not going to make it outside this place, Death. Might as well, help you protect your beloved Shixun.” War said through telepathy as he his lethal flames engulfs another group of traitors. Death, who was left with no other choice, simply nodded and continued chanting. Almost all of En Sabah Nur’s consciousness has been transferred to Shixun. The armor to protect him is the only item left to transfer.

“Jiashuai! No!” Death heard Famine’s scream echoing against the sound of the falling rubbles. And he instantly knows what happened. Just like what happened to Pestilence, Death felt a part of him died because of what happened to War.

“Chen, protect him…” Famine’s voice ricocheted inside his head as he sees another boulder falling on Famine’s frail body that's already laying on the ground. Wounded and almost lifeless.

“Qian! No….”

Death feels like falling deeper along with the rocks. He can big and small part of it falling towards him. It's like time had stopped momentarily. The armor is already transferred on Shixun's body so he started to create a protective enclosing for him from his powers. Death felt the impact of the fall on his body against the hard stone. It was painful, too painful for him to endure, but he continued giving out his power to harden Shixun’s protective case.

And when he felt that it was enough, that it will already withstand everything until Shixun is ready to rise, Death lets go. And he stares at the ceiling, waiting for a giant rock to fall on his dying body.

“I hope that in my next life, I will see you, my love. Be strong. And live well.” He whispered before the rock finally fell on him, ending the remaining life on the Horseman of Death's mortal body.


End file.
